Already Over
by Riku-Aura777
Summary: “You’ve reached 777 and Futoshi’s apartment. To any stalkers, please just hang up now, I’m taken. For anyone else… just leave a message after the beep and we’ll get back to you.” Pairing name: Techen.


How I've missed writing Techen. That's right, I'm going to continue calling it that. It's only been a month, but it feels like forever since I've written them. The sad part is, I've had this idea for some time, I just haven't been able to write it out. I apologize if you don't like the style of it, I just wanted to try something new.

Last thing: thanks to everyone who read the last chapter of Times of Life. I hope everyone enjoyed that.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with You.

* * *

_"Hey Futoshi, it's me. Look, I just got an assignment with BJ and Tenho, and it… uh, it might last awhile. I'm not sure when I'll be able to come home, but I'll try and call again later. Or you can call me when you get this, whatever. Love you. Bye."_

The Tech almost replayed the recording, just to see if he really heard it correctly. 777 didn't know when he'd come back? That was disheartening, mostly because a situation like that had never happened before.

_Guess you can't argue with the dead, _the Tech thought wryly, half-smirking. _And I guess I'm out of a job for awhile too. Great._

With a sigh, the Tech took the phone off the base and dialed 777's cell phone, dismayed when he was directed to voicemail.

* * *

"You get any of them Noise?" BJ called over to the singer.

"Nah, they got away. Almost got the bastards, though."

"'Almost' isn't good enough for the higher-ups, 777," Tenho reminded, adjusting his messenger bag.

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed, bringing out his cell phone. "New message?" He mumbled to himself. "Listen guys, I gotta make a call. I'll meet up at your apartment, right BJ?"

Watching as his friend gave him a nod, he played the message as soon as the two were out of earshot. He was glad to know that it was the Tech.

_"It's Futoshi. I can't believe you're going to be gone. Thanks for calling me though, that meant a lot. Listen, I guess that means I'll have to find a temporary job, since I don't wanna just rely on your cash. Well, I'll start tomorrow, I guess. Well, I don't wanna keep you, just call me back when you get this. Love you too."_

He couldn't decide what was worse: not having any contact with his lover at all, or listening to his voice, knowing that he wasn't able to see him. Both seemed far too extreme, and especially unnecessary.

Tightening his grip of his cell phone, he redialed the number, muttering a curse when he reached the answer machine _again_.

* * *

Running a hand through his still-wet hair, the Tech reached over to grab a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. After buttering it, he began eating, occasionally taking small sips of coffee. Rubbing his eyes, he prayed he could wake up. He was thinking about walking around Shibuya to see if there was anywhere that was hiring now.

However, before leaving the apartment, he pressed the 'play' button and listened to 777's latest recording. Apparently, according to the machine, it had happened at around midnight, way after he went to bed.

_"I'm still sorry about not being able to come home. I'll explain it all to you when I _can _see you, okay? You don't have to go out and get a different job, you know. But whatever, I know you can get one if you want to. I'll… see you soon, okay? Good night, er, I mean morning, I guess. Bye."_

Something else he couldn't know. True, it was probably because it would take longer than what he could say on a small recording, but the fact that he was told he couldn't know hurt… more than he cared to admit. The Tech felt that everything was out in the open—no more secrets.

"Guess not," he mumbled to himself before stepping out.

* * *

_"Hey, sorry for not calling back immediately. Guess you're still busy, huh? I can never seem to actually get _you. _Well, I got a part-time job at a local convenient store, actually. The pay's okay, but I miss seeing you at work. Oh well, I can't do anything about. Call back whenever. Bye."_

A store? Futoshi never seemed like the _store _type to 777. Honestly, his lover had gone to _college _for two years, and the best job he could get? Maybe if he just went out for a while and looked for him…

"Don't even think about it."

Flinching, the singer turned around, coming face-to-face with BJ. "What, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did. You're at _my _home, you're not gonna get any privacy." Scratching the back of his head, BJ sighed, "Don't look for him."

"Wha? Why not?!" The reaper demanded.

"Remember that rule _every _reaper was just issued? 'Absolutely _no _visitation to the RG, not until every Taboo Noise is eliminated.' Yeah 777, remember that?"

Huffing, he clenched his fist, then slowly exhaled through his nose. It didn't have the calming effect he was hoping for, but he dealt with it.

"You my mother now?" He rudely asked. "Don't tell me you haven't broken a rule or ten the whole time you've had this job. Wanna tell me the _real _reason?"

"Look, all right? I can tell that being away from Futoshi is hurting you. Tenho can see it too. But listen, don't go find him. This is the one rule you don't want to break, and you know that as well as I do. The Composer's tryin' to fix Shibuya, and you know it won't bother him to erase anyone that's not helping.

"Also, don't go looking for him when you're in the UG. Seeing him, but not bein' able to talk to him will just hurt you more, right? So just wait it out, and then you can see him."

Taking his phone out of his pocket, 777 said with a smirk, "You can be pretty damn insightful when you wanna be, can't you BJ?"

"Just don't make me do it again."

* * *

_"I miss you a lot, Futoshi. Sure, it's only been a week, but still. Sorry I'm only now gettin' back to you, things just got busier. How's that store going? Are you like a cash guy or do you replace crap when it's gone? Have I been there? Well… uh… guess I'll just hang up. Bye."_

This time, unable to help himself, the Tech did replay the message. It seemed bare, hurried. Maybe he really was just too busy at the current time, but he sounded exhausted.

_Yeah, that's it. He just wanted to get to sleep soon, that's all._

At first, he couldn't bring himself to confess to his lover that the only reason he chose a store to work at was because he was feeling lonely. He couldn't guilt 777 into returning home faster with that. After all, it wasn't the singer's fault that he didn't have any real friends in the city. However, he had met a few decent people while working at the store, which was positive that had happened.

Unfortunately, those few people couldn't erase the emptiness that had filled him since his lover's departure. It felt like years since he had seen him, even though it had only been a week.

_Well, there's that saying, _the Tech thought. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Eh, something like that. Maybe it's true._

At least, he could hope.

* * *

"We should go out drinking tonight," BJ announced, just before reaching his tiny apartment.

"Dude, why now?" Tenho asked.

"Yeah, and if we can go out and drink, why can't we go to the RG?" 777 retorted.

"Since I have no good answers to those, I'm just going to ignore you guys. But come on, there's a bar right near here, and we need to unwind. It's been a busy week."

Realization struck 777. "Yeah, I'll go. I just need to make a call."

Without waiting for their response, he jogged off, all the while listening to the playing the message.

_"I'm a cashier. You should know I probably wouldn't be good at stacking things. I've met a few nice people at my work, but I still miss you. I'm actually thinking of visiting my sister for a few days. She called me up, saying how she misses me. So, if I'm not there when you call, that's why. Love you, bye."_

He was disheartened to find out that that had been left a week ago.

* * *

Despite how heavily it had weighed on his conscience, the Tech had avoided the answering machine for the past couple of days. He went to his sister's house for three days, only to come back without any calls from his lover. However, he had received three in the past five days, even though he hadn't been able to bring himself to listen to them.

However, he couldn't put off the urge anymore.

_"Futoshi, I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to check my phone for awhile. Have you gone to your sister's all ready? Well, maybe you're all ready there, since I'm not talking to you right now. Guess I'll call back later._

_"Still not home? You must be there then. Oh, how the hell was I supposed to know what you'd have for a job? I know you're good with working with electronics, and they both use them! Sorry, I don't mean to be taking this all out on you. I'll call back later._

_"You know, I really hate how the machine answers. I'm surprised you haven't changed it. I'm starting to feel like a stalker myself, since I've been calling you so much and you haven't called back. Then again, you must have a reason, right? You wouldn't just ignore me, right? I miss you so much, you have no idea. I think I'm all ready beginning to get on BJ and Tenho's nerves. Listen, I'm gonna have to stay for another month, at least. I'm so sorry Futoshi. Things are getting worse. I'll call back lat-"_

Another month? Another _month_?! While the Tech wasn't known for reacting to things emotionally—no, that was his lover's thing—he brought his fist down on the table in front of the couch, sending a loud, booming sound throughout the too-quiet apartment.

Unable to help himself, he thought back to a conversation he had had with his sister about 777. He had told her about his lover's long absence, except saying that he was out on a small tour. Unfortunately for him, his sister knew he was lying, so he instead changed his story to him, BJ, and Tenho just going out on a mini-vacation.

"And he didn't bring you?!" His sister had exclaimed. "That's not good, Futoshi. I mean, it always sounds like you guys are going through a hard time. And I thought you said he was being more open with you! Now it sounds like he's avoiding you."

As much as he didn't want to think about it… maybe that was true. He wouldn't be able to know if 777 was really in a mission or not. Maybe his lover had just gotten bored with him or something, and enjoyed himself more around his two best friends.

He pulled out his cell phone and wrote a quick text-message to 777. However, he erased it instead of sending it. Later, he used his actual phone to make a call to his sister.

* * *

I'm sorry. How could those two little words do so much damage? With a week to go until he would, hopefully, be able to return home, 777 had received a text-message from his lover. Confused, he had opened it, only for his confusion to be increased ten-fold.

_What's he apologizing for? _The singer couldn't help but wonder. Pressing the number he had memorized by heart, he held the phone up to his ear, only to hear, "We're sorry, but this number has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."

Upon hearing this, the singer literally dropped his phone. What happened to Futoshi?! Did he move out?

"He couldn't have," he muttered to himself, not feeling the least bit reassured. _Screw the rules, _the singer thought, mentally kicking himself for not thinking that before. _I have to check on him._

* * *

_No. Nonononono… This can't be happening._

The following morning after receiving the text, 777 had gone back to his apartment, only to find that he couldn't turn on the lights and that it was freezing cold inside. Slowly, as if his body was on auto-pilot, he walked around, noticing that the cupboards were empty, and the refrigerator was completely cleared.

_He _did _leave, _the singer thought in despair. Feeling his knees become weak, his eyes picked up a note tucked discreetly under a lamp.

"'First off, I'm sorry about doing this to you, since I think you're probably upset,'" he read. "'But I've been almost alone for the past couple months, and even I have a limit. I'm staying at my sister's house, and decided not to pay for electricity and heat. I'm still paying the rent, so don't worry about that.'

"'This was probably unexpected, but I just couldn't wait any longer for you. We need to talk, to figure out if a relationship can take the strain of something as giant as life and death. I'd like to think it can, but I'm not really sure anymore.'

"'Call me when you find this letter. That is, if you want to. Hopefully, this letter hasn't completely ripped apart our relationship. I still love you 777, and I always will. I know you feel the same way, but sometimes it's just not enough.'"

Gently, like it was made of glass, the reaper placed the letter back down on the table. He knew—how could he not—how precious something could be, and how easy it was to lose it. How could he be so blind as to how his work was affecting his lover? Had he really blatantly ignored his feelings like that?

As he hesitantly pushed the 'call' button, 777 couldn't help but wonder if they could still salvage their relationship. Or was it already over?

_"Hello?"_

"I'm ready to talk."

* * *

Yes, it really does end that way. I was in the mood of writing something slightly angsty, but I wasn't sure of how I wanted it to end. So I'll leave it up to you. You can decide if they reconcile or not. Personally, I'd like to think they do. But, most likely, I'm not continuing, and this will remain a one-shot.

Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. Or if I should continue writing for this pairing. I mean, someone definitely has to, right?


End file.
